


Similarities

by djh_one



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: ‘A compliment from his mother will make him really happy, y’know?’





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> There are some direct references to original 「K」works. All belongs to their rightful owners.

A mysterious woman was sitting in her car with her nicely dressed chauffeur in the traffic. Her window was half rolled down to let some fresh air in. She was staring into space, adsently playing with her earring.

‘‘President, we’re here.’’ Her chauffeur announced, unsure of what else to say. They were sitting in the parking lot for the past few minutes. She must have been so absorbed in her thoughts that it was only then she realized they had already stopped.

‘‘Okay.’’ She just said as she gathered her belongings and gracefully left the car. She only had one or two meetings and that was all for today. Needless to say, she was glad about it.

‘‘Good morning, President!’’ Her employees greeted her, all getting up from their seats to do so. She greeted them back with a polite smile on her face, walking past hem and straight to her office.

A small collection of daily newspapers were placed neatly in front of her chair along with a few business magazines.

She took the one at the top and spread it on her desk, skimming the articles in hopes of finding something to her liking.

‘BEHIND THE _MYSTERIOUS GOVERNMENT ORGANISATION’_

It was more than enough to picque her interest. It was easy on the eye, too; There were many colorful pictures along with what seemed to be like interviews. While going through the article, a picture caught her eye and she slowly raised the paper to her eye level.

‘‘Niki?!’’

Her sudden yell made everyone on the floor turn their head to her. If it was any other time, she would scold them to go back to their work... But this time she couldn’t do it.

A piece of memory appeared in front of her eyes, where her husband-on-paper was laying motionlessly on a hard surface with a piece of cloth covering his face.

‘ _No... His ashes ended up god knows where.’_

She took another look at the look-alike.

A red headed boy from a few weeks ago appeared this time; Garasu- or something like that.

‘‘So he was telling the truth, huh?’’ She mumbled to herself, leaning back in her chair comfortably.

Her eyes were unable to look away from that picture.

‘ _That boy... had grown up to be you, Niki.’_

It was only after the end of the day when she was able to... _revise_ the situation.

‘ _Getting a compliment from her mother will make him really happy!’_ a loud, almost annoying voice screamed in her head and she grimaced.

‘‘Congratulations on becoming a government employee and not ending up useless like your father.’’ She mumbled to herself, making her chauffeur check on her to see if everthing was alright.

_Like I have the right to compliment him._

She thought of Niki... And the relationship she had with him, like she could consider it one. She was amazed by his unique intelligence; something she still couldn’t find a match for. He was nice looking, too. He didn’t care about the college, the degrees, the expectations of his family... He was there merely by his parents' pressure. He passed all his classes with flying colors without even moving a finger; he was completely the opposite of her, who was all hardwork and no play.

She got caught by his charms.

It was wrong.

Wrong to be with him, wrong to get into a relationship with him, wrong to sleep with him...

When she told him she was pregnant, he looked shocked for half a second before his expression quickly turned into a grin full of teeth.

‘ _Let’s keep it, Kisa-san? Hey, hey, Kisa-san? We get to keep it, right?’_

They got married hurriedly with only a small group of family and few friends with them. They moved to her family’s mansion and after that was just like tumbling down the cliff.

Her family hated her for getting pregnant out of wedlock. They never truly accepted Niki, too. She couldn’t blame them on that though; Niki choose to be a stay-at-home dad. He didn’t even bother to finish college once they were married. He usually stood at home to look after _him_ , or rather that was what their deal was. However, he didn’t stay at home that much either. They eventually hired a maid to help around the house and with the child. Nobody knew what Niki did while he was out.

_Like anybody knew what he did when he was in._

She moved forward from them. She was not a ‘mother’ in a typical sense, but rather was ‘the one who gave birth’.

She finished her degree, had a job, worked real hard and then had a better job.

And there she was sitting at the top of a whole company. She was the rightful owner of all of that; blood, sweat, tears and everything else.

She was clever, not like Niki for sure, but she was clever nevertheless. She just couldn’t waste herself on a man like Niki... A child was obviously out ot question for her bright future, too.

She didn’t let herself get attached to them and cut of her ties as soon as possible. She didn’t even breastfeed _that kid_ that much. She just milked her breast and let the maid do the job; easy and clean, just like her style.

‘ _Kisa-san, such a shame... You are his mama, y’know?’_

She gritted her teeth and let out an _hmph._

Her alarm went off and she realised she had been sitting on her chair for the past few hours, thinking about unnecessary things and wasting her precious time. It was time to go to bed for her. She changed her clothes and went to bed after double checking her morning alarm.

‘‘Yuki-san,’’ She spoke as she strapped herself in her car, not really waiting for a reply, ‘‘Cancel everything on my schedule. I’m not going to show up at work today.’’

That morning, she had woken up before her alarm and stared at her ceiling for a good half an hour, not really thinking about anything. Then she decided it was a good idea to dismiss her chauffeur to drive herself around. Calling in sick was just the cherry on top.

‘ _A compliment from his mother would make him really happy, y’know?’’_

She started the engine and drove her car.

‘‘Miss, you can’t park here.’’ A boy in blue uniform approached her car. ‘‘I have to kindly ask you to leave.’’

‘‘I’m here for business.’’ She said coldly, getting out of the car. ‘‘I have to kindly ask you to inform your boss.’’

She had an aura of superiority, Benzai thought to himself. She looked... important. But there was also something off about her. Maybe it was the arrogance she displayed, or the way she played with her earring as if she was nervous despite her outer appearence. She made Benzai think of a certain _someone._ If it wasn’t for her age, which he guessed was mid-thirties, he could swear that _him_ and the woman were somehow related.

‘‘Lieutenant, there is a woman parked in front of our gate. She says she is here for business and demands to meet with the Captain. What should we do?’’

Awashima felt headache creep up on her. Was she from press? Ever since they did that interview they were constantly harrassed by the media.

‘‘Ask her occupation... No wait- Ask for a name, first.’’

She heard a _yessir_ from the other end and without much of a wait, Benzai contancted her again.

‘‘Hello, am I talking with an authorized person?’’ A woman talked much to Awashima’s surprise.

Just how close she was standing to Benzai to be able to speak through his collar comm?

‘‘You’re indeed.’’ She said almost harshly, already on her way to see the situation herself. ‘‘Who am I talking to?’’

‘‘Kisa. That’s my name. I’m here to discuss business with your boss.’’

_Business, huh?_

Was this going to be like that time where the Captain ended up with a kid wrapped around his chest.

Awahima rubbed her temple to fight off the headache.

‘‘You should be more spesific, Kisa-san.’’ She answered. ‘‘But before that, let’s have you walk away from my soldier, please.’’ She pushed the door and stepped outside, moving straight towards them.

‘Kisa-san’ was a petite woman with long dark hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing highheels but it still wasn’t enough for her to reach Benzai’s collar, so she grabbed him by his shoulders and hold him in an awkward half-bend position. Upon Awashima’s appearance, she let him go with an _hmph._

‘‘I’m here to financially support you.’’ She said, directly looking into Awashima’s eyes. ‘‘Inform your boss. I think he will like what I’m here to offer.’’

‘‘I’m sure I will like what you’re here to offer, too, Kisa-san.’’ Munakata suddenly forced himself into the conversation through Awashima’s comm. ‘‘Let her in, Awashima-kun.’’

_Her Captain and his way of forcing himself into conversations..._ _She better have a conversation about it with him._

The woman let out a _hmph_ and smiled smugly at Awashima and Benzai. She looked like a tiger trapped in a cat’s body.

‘‘Yessir. Please follow me, Kisa-san.’’

The way to Munakata’s office was silent and eventless.

‘‘Come in.’’

She opened the door and let the woman in.

Munakata was still playing with his 3D puzzle that Fushimi brought on his way from his latest visit to the States. It was small model of Mihashira Tower, completely tailor made out of pictures. It was definitely worth all the pestering Munakata had done. They were waiting for a crappy T-shirt taken from a weird souvenir shop like that one time but... even Awashima was surprised by the thoughtfulnes of the gift.

‘‘Welcome to Scepter 4, Kisa-san.’’ He spoke, not really looking at her. ‘‘I’m Munakata Reisi.’’

She took a look at her surrounding and let out another _hmph,_ tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear before reaching a hand forward. Munakata firmly grabbed it and shook it once before going back to whatever he was doing.

‘‘I’ll be done quickly, so please make yourself at home while waiting.’’

It certainly was not the reaction Kisa was waiting. She was always welcomed with great courtesy and quality service, never like she was a burden interrupting something important.

She made her way to the library on the wall, going through the titles. They were mostly hard-to-find editions of Japanese classics. She grabbed one and walked back to take a seat in front of Munakata’s desk.

She didn’t know how much time had passed but she was already finished with one third of the book when Munakata called her name.

‘‘Excuse my rudeness, Kisa-san.’’ He spoke, not even slightly ashamed. ‘‘It’s not everyday that someone visits without calling first.’’

She _hmphed_ for the nth time since her arrival.

‘‘I thought you could spare some time for a business meeting.’’ Kisa said with an icy tone. ‘‘It’s not everyday someone makes me wait because of a puzzle.’’

‘‘You see, I don’t have that much free time on my hands... That’s why I was trying to finish my puzzle during my lunch break, thus making you wait untill it was work time again.’’

Kisa looked honestly pissed for a brief moment before flashing a business-smile at Munakata.

‘‘Let’s not waste any more time and actually get some work done, eh, Munakata-san?’’

Her eyes were almost closed and her head was tilted slightly, maing herself look cute, but the feeling she was giving was nowhere near sweet.

‘‘Let’s start with your surname, Kisa-san.’’ Munakata tied his fingers and tucked them under his chin. The woman looked around, as if she was making sure nobody was with them, then opened her mouth.

‘‘Fushimi Kisa.’’

Awashima nodded absentmindedly before losing it completely.

‘‘Fu-Fushimi?! As in-??’’

‘‘Do you, by any chance, happen to know our Fushimi Saruhiko-kun?’’ Munakata cut Awashima off.

Kisa made a bitter face.

‘‘I wouldn’t call it _knowing_ but yes. You could call us first degree relatives.’’

‘ _My, my_.’ Munakata mumbled softly but loud enough to be heard.

‘‘Calling your own son a first degree relative is a bit harsh even for you, right, Fushimi-san?’’

Kisa suddenly looked angry again, this time lasting a few beats longer than the last time, before quickly losing that expression.

‘‘He’s not my _son_.’’ She said, as if daring Munakata. ‘‘Not in your sense, anyway. I'm just his biological mother.’’

‘‘I guess that deal was never to happen, huh?’’ The Captain spoke with an exagerated disappointment, the sudden change of topic baffling Kisa. ‘‘I was seriously looking forward to that.’’

As if understanding a message Awashima has clearly missed, Kisa laughed and shook her head. When she looked up again, she was wearing a pretty smile.

‘‘It could happen.’’ She simply said.

‘‘On the condition of..?’’

It was clear that Munakata was enjoying what was happening. He was never a man of wasting time so whatever it was, he either found it necessary or really enjoyable.

‘‘Information transfer.’’ Kisa spoke again. The conversation reminded Awashima of that time where she was forced to see a tennis match. She remembered having a hard time just following the ball and now didnt feel that much different.

‘‘Our information policy is very strict, Fushimi-san.’’ Munakata opened the drawer at the bottom and took something out. He reached forward to pass it to Kisa. ‘‘We cannot simply leak information about one of our employee.’’

She, without even thinking, took the thing and on the way grabbed a pen from his desk, too. She scribbled something on it before returning it back. When Munakata got it back, Awashima realized it was a cheque book and written on the top of it was a five digit number.

‘‘There can be more depending on the quality of the service.’’ Kisa suggestively said. Munakata hummed before putting the book back into the drawer.

‘‘He is my third in command, following my Lieutenant, Awashima-kun.’’ he started, ‘‘He works with a group of elite soldiers in a small Special Police unit. Oh, and he is also my official representative. Even the boss-of-FBI-san acknowledged his skills. He does a wonderful job and is a very hardworking person.’’

Kisa only hummed in acknowledgement, not really encouraging or discouraging the man to continue.

‘‘He is... a _genius_ in every sense.’’

The comment seemed to struck Kisa because she suddenly looked lost, her eyes looking nowhere in particular.

‘ _He is_ _more_ _like you than me Kisa-san.’_

‘‘I don’t know about your husband, but I can easily tell that he took after you, Fushimi-san.’’ Munakata spoke, his voice becoming a bit deeper. ‘‘It’s not just on surface level, too. The way your hand grips your earring when you are nervous, or the way you let out a noice when you’re annoyed... Your bright brain and hardworking personality... He took a lot of his traits from you.’’

‘‘Enough!’’ Kisa said, getting up from her chair and almost knocking it down in the process. ‘‘I can see why _that boy_ is sticking around you. You are just like _him.’’_

‘ _Hoo.’_ Munakata’s eyes were now narrowed and his lips was pulled into a tight smile. ‘‘Please elaborate, Fushimi-san.’’ It certainly was not an order; Munakata’s voice was calm as ever with no signs of anger. Still, there was something to the way he spoke that made Kisa take a step back.

‘‘You share his intelligence.’’ She spoke like she was spitting the words, looking this close to completely losing her composure. ‘‘You and _him_... Your like don’t care about what others think of you. To you, it’s only you and your stupid games! Everything else is just a tool to achieve what you want!’’

She was breathing through her nose when she was done. Her face was red and her fingers were holding onto the sides of her skirt tightly.

‘‘I can definitely see a pattern here.’’ Munakata commented, completely avoiding the woman was looking at him with burning eyes.

‘‘Haah?!’’

‘‘Fushimi-kun once told me that he only felt amazed by another human being twice in his life. One is me, I can proudly say, and the other is his father, I guess. Tell me, Kisa-san...’’ Munakata leaned a bit forward in his chair. ‘‘What kind of a man was Fushimi Niki-san?’’

She flopped herself back into the chair not-so-gracefully, completely dumbfounded by the man in front of him. Munakata reached forward and took out the cheque book again, passing it to Kisa.

‘‘This time I will pay for your services.’’

Kisa looked at the thing Munakata gave her and smiled bitterly. She was so stupid to think she could buy him with money. Niki was never fond of money either. She raised her head and saw Munakata watching her every reaction.

She _hmph_ ed and collected herself, gaining her confidence back.

‘‘Think of yourself but in a more pathetic state. He never had any ambition for anything, never worked, never done anything benefitting the society. He... He was a genius with a twisted love for _that boy.’’_

Kisa remembered a memory from a long, long time ago. She and Niki were behind a glass window, watching a baby... their child.

‘ _He looks like a monkey! Gyahahaha! Disgusting!’_

‘ _Let’s name it that way, then.’_

She felt overhelmed with emotions. Whatever Niki did to that boy... She was a part of it.

‘‘That totally explains a lot...’’ Awashima spoke, not really aware that she was thinking loudly.

‘‘Oya,’’ Munakata spoke, suddenly cheerful again, ‘‘Since when have you been there, Fushimi-kun?’’

That jolted Kisa awake from her thoughts, making her almost snap her head in an attempt to look.

_Tch._

Fushimi turned on his heels and left as quietly as he came.

‘‘I... I better leave.’’ Kisa said. She left the cheque on the desk and before anyone else could open their mouths, left quickly.

She stood outside the room to get herself together and that was exactly when she felt eyes on her.

 _He_ was standing there, leaning on the side of the door with a hand comfortably sitting on his sword. He was looking at her with an expressionless face, as ifhe was waiting for Kisa to make the first move.

‘‘...Why?’’

Kisa almost couldn’t catch the question given that it was said so quietly.

_Why were you never home?_

_Why didn’t you love me?_

But most importantly...

_Why now of all times?_

‘ _A compliment from his mother will make him really happy, y’know?’_

Kisa averted her eyes and let out a _hmph,_ her hand automatically grabbing her earring.

‘‘You didn’t end up like him.’’ She said rather coldly for a person who is speaking to their son for the first time in years.

It was nowhere near a compliment.

‘‘You didn’t end up like him.’’ She repeated, voice a lot warmer and happier. Her mouth cracked a soft smile and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. ‘‘I’m glad, _Saruhiko.’’_

And this time, it was an honest, sincere compliment.

It was the first time in his life she called him anything other than _that boy_ or _Niki's son._

‘ _He is susceptible to honesty.’_

Fushimi clicked his tongue and avoided meeting her eyes.

Kisa saw a glint of pinkness covering his ears and let out a chuckle, making him turn towards her.

Their small moment was broken by the sound coming from his PDA, probably a call from from his superiors. Neither said anything as the ringing continued.

‘‘You really took after me more, after all.’’ She commented once the sound stopped. ‘‘He was right on that.’’ There wasn’t any special meaning to her words, Fushimi felt.

‘‘You sure?’’ He cllicked his tongue. ‘‘That’s not what my eyes say every time I pass by a mirror.’’

He was right to some extend. He looked like Niki more than Kisa would appreciate. Even the way they parted their hair was the same.

_Once he hits his thirties, there will be so little difference..._

But the thing was... She saw her own reflection, too.

 _He took my eyes,_ she once again realized.

But the resemblance was deeper than a simple physical feature.

She realized how he stood tall and proud no matter what. Even some of his antics were taken from her; the tongue click and fiddling with something when nervous were the two examples of that.

‘‘You only _look_ like him.’’ She commented after what felt like eternity. ‘‘Believe me, he wouldn’t last a second here unlike you, who made his way to the top.’’

She stopped and studied the boy’s face. He tried to look indifferent but there was something else there...

‘‘Yeah...’’ she mumbled mostly to herself. ‘‘You definitely took after me more.’’

Things were awkward but she guessed it was what their _normal_ was.

After all, she was the woman who tried to pay money to a stranger in exchange of information about her own son. And he was the child she left all alone.

His PDA rang again and this time Kisa didn’t let him ignore it.

‘‘Go. You are still on duty, right?’’

Fushimi nodded silently and accepted the call.

‘‘Fushimi speaking... Yeah, I’m right outside your door... Tell Lieutenant I’ll come in a minute.’’

He ended the call and realized Kisa was still there, waiting for him.

‘‘I told my business partners my son was studying abroad.’’ She said out of nowhere. It created a painful smile on Fushimi’s face. ‘‘They always boasted about their children, saying how they were raised to be heirs to their jobs and how proud they were and the like.’’ She stopped and smiled in a way Fushimi never saw her smile before. He realized he didn’t see her smile, like, ever. ‘‘I guess now I can tell them the truth and brag about _my son_ being an important government employee.’’

Kisa’s head was down and she looked somewhat embarrassed. When she raised her head to meet Fushimi’s eyes, she saw the little boy from all those years ago; vulnurable and in need of parental love. Then it disappeared and took the shape of a strong, independent young man.

‘‘Just don’t come here with tax fraud or anything.’’ Fushimi said, ready to knock on his boss’ door.

Kisa blinked a few times out of surprise, then her face softened.

‘‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’’

And that was all. Kisa turned around and left, her heels creating an echo that was slowly fading away.

No goodbyes or whatsoever...

But somehow they both knew it wasn’t their last time meeting.

He turned the knob in his hand and swung the door open to reveal Awashima and Munakata standing by the wall with glass pressed to their ears.

‘‘What the- What are you two doing?’’

‘‘Oya, Fushimi-kun,’’ Munakata happily spoke as if nothing was wrong. ‘‘We were discussing an important issue with Awashima-kun.’’

Fushimi was sure his annoyance showed on his face but he stopped himself from clicking his tongue.

‘‘And what exactly that might be, _dear sir?’’_

Awashima, face shining red with shame, left the cup on Munakata’s desk without saying anything. So Fushimi turned his attention to the Captain instead.

‘‘If I’m not wrong, Fushimi-san will be visiting again.’’ He said, not really expecting an answer from Fushimi. ‘‘We were discussing how hard it would be to call you Fushimi-kun while also calling her Fushimi-san.’’

‘‘So what?’’ He, this time, couldn’t help but tongue click.

‘‘We are planning on calling you Saruhiko-kun from now on.’’

‘‘Hell no!’’ Fushimi said, voice higher than intended. ‘‘Call her by her name for all I care.’’

Munakata chuckled at the reaction he riled out of him and also received a concerned look from Awashima because of it.

‘‘Jokes, jokes.’’ He said, raising his hands in mock defence. ‘‘You are dismissed for today, Fushimi-kun.’’ His tone became gentler. ‘‘You have done your share, go and rest.’’

Fushimi looked like he was about to protest but the look Awashima gave him made him change his mind. He nodded and took his leave without saying anything, looking like he was purposefully avoiding the Kisa topic.

‘‘That money,’’ Awashima pointed at the paper sitting on the desk, ‘‘Do you plan on actually using it, sir?’’

Munakata made a _hmm_ sound as if he was considering it, then looked up to Awashima with a bright smile.

‘‘Of course! We earned it through our hardwork. I will use the money to improve our conditions here in this building, for our cause is pure.’’

Needless to say, Awashima’s headache hit her like a truck that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
